transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Misfire Vs. Brainstorm
Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens - Space The Cowboy Planet is right next to the Gangster Planet and the Nazi Planet. Cheyne would be still a sad sack of a barren wasteland were it not for Six Lasers. Trillions of credits and man hours have gone into terraforming this planet in order to provide a breathable atmosphere and capable of supporting life. The planet is largely flat, heavily reminiscent of Earth's old Wild West. Theme parks here promote the idea of Cheyne being on the wild frontier. You can catch a ride on the Bucking Broncho Coaster, grab a bite at the local Ig-Yac Burger Commander joint, or go rustling for space cattle. Saloons and old wooden buildings serve as the architectural motif. Visitors are encouraged to get into the spirit of the frontier. Contents: Misfire Slag has arrived. Brainstorm steps into the arena, waving to the spectators and taking in the sights. There are Wild West themes all around, complete with cowboys, horses and showdowns in front of saloons. "Wild West, huh? Cool!" Brainstorm gestures like his hands are picking up pistols slung to his hips, then whips the imaginary pistols up and "shoots" them in front of him. "BANG!" Stepping into the area, Misfire and Aimless are in matching ponchos and sombreros. The Sombreros are pulled deeply down their heads covering their faces as the panchos swing in the unseen winds. "I can't see Misfire." The little one says, "Shhhh, we look cool. Total Badass...OH PRIMUS ARE THEY SHOTING?" Misfire scrambles to yank off his hat, as Aimlees cowers behind Misfire upon hearing, Brainstorm's 'BANG'. As Misfire finally frees himself, he clutches at his chest. "Oh, whew...it is just Brainstorm playing his finger gun..." Aimless looks over as he scrambles out of his get up, "Oh, hey Arcana...do you have anything to lesson the bond? I mean Misfire snores and complains..." Misfire looks at Aimless, "I don't do that...you do that..." The pair bicker for a moment, before realizing there is an audience. Misfire straightens himself up, "I mean. FALL AUTOBOT!" Aimless smirks, "Smooth Misfire." He strikes a match against Misfire's leg and lights a smoke. "I am sure they are scared now Misfire..." Brainstorm watches as Misfire and Aimless enter the arena. "Hmmm...interesting wardobe choice! Psychological warfare, eh? I commend you!" He nods, then... shakes his head at the rest of the reaction. Aimless speaks to Arcana, and Brainstorm nods to him. "Arcana says to try earplugs... no wait, he says to lesson a bond, try Goo Be Gone...wait, what?" He puzzles and waves it off, then brings out some weaponry and a belt, so he can attach his guns to his hips like a real gunslinger. "Alright, it's SHOWDOWN TIME, Decepticon!... HIGH NOON, ya rattlesnake- and one of us is leavin' town! But first, you mind posing for a picture, Misfire?" He brings out a camera with a VERY large flash on it. "Just for the memories, mind you! I've never been to an Olympics before!" Misfire may or may not be looking his way as he shoots a frame- just as the blindingly large flash goes off too. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Misfire with his SMILE attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Misfire's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 2 energon. Looking at Brainstorm, the Aimless, then Brainstorm, then the camera, Misfire nudges in closer towards Aimless, "A picture? Sure...You want tough Decepticon? Or Thoughtful Scientist Decepticon, or maybe Partying Decepticon?" Misfire looks at Aimless, "SMILE!" Aimless whispers through his smile, "You know this is a trice....GAH!" Aimless and Misfire both throw their hands over their optic ports as the camera flash blinds them, "Augh!!!! No Flash...No Flash!" The pair stumble around, before Misfire manages to grab Aimless, forcing his weapon into gun mode. Still Staggering, Misfire fires off random shots, "Can you see Aimless?" Aimless emits, "I don't see through that barrel you scrap pile!" Combat: Misfire misses Brainstorm with his Random Flash Fire! attack! -4 Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Ion Particle Blaster": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Brainstorm laughs as Misfire and Aimless stumble around and shoot wildly but miss him by a mile. (However, he will keep that photo and add it to his "Wow, LOOK AT ME- I'm at the OLYMPICS!" portfolio...). "Great, thanks guys! But yeah, I reckon we have a battle to do now don't we? Gimme two shakes of a lamb's tail, "pardner", and I'll get 'er done..." He grabs the pulse cannon he's slung onto his hip and whips it out... except it gets stuck. "OH COME ON." He pulls, and pulls.. finally, it breaks free and he strikes a majestic pose. "WHITE HATS always win! And since I'M the Autobot, that makes me the WHITE HAT! Hahahaha!" With that, he fires at Misfire. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Misfire with his White Hats for the Win attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. "White hats? White hats? Why did we get Somberos Misfire?" Aimless emits right before the Photon Pulse cannon strikes Misfire in the chest sending the Transformer sprawling across the area, a large smoking hole appears in his chest, "Ughghhghg." Misfire moans out. "That hurt..." Aimless goes scattering out of Misfire's hand, still firing away, blasts firing everywhere. "WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOTING AIMLESS!" "TRIGGER IS STUCK MISFIRE!" PEW PEW PEW PEW EVERYWHERE! Combat: Misfire strikes Brainstorm with his PEW PEW PEW FOR EVERYONE! Area attack! Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Random Barrage": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Misfire misses himself with his PEW PEW PEW FOR EVERYONE! Area attack! Brainstorm starts taking a few more pictures with his camera, still kind of swept up in all the excitement when Misfire sweeps the area with missiles- one of which hits! It tears through part of his torse and he stagger sback. "Ow! Oh... yeah, I guess I need to be paying attention, right? RIGHT! Alright, time to get serious then! Drive you varmints from Dodge City... or something." He transforms into his jet mode. Arcana appears and waves over at Aimless. "EGADS!... it's been awhile since I got to stretch my legs... How ya doin', Aimless? Been well?" He places on a pair of goggles with stagecoaches on them, then wanders off over to the side to observe. The jet sweeps over and shoots at Misfire. Brainstorm transforms into his Cybertronian Jet mode. Brainstorm A blue, white and yellow Cybertronian Jet. Carrying: Arcana Goggle Collection Goggle Collection Combat: Booster Pack Goggle Collection is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'Misfire/3 ' Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Misfire with his Shootin Varmints attack! -2 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Skittering to a halt, Aimless looks over at Arcana and waves, "Want a smoke? Need a drink? Want to get me free?" Aimless asks, "I can pay?" Misfire looks at Aimless, "Aimless! We talked about this! We don't say things like that to strangers, they don't know that we are joking..." Misfire laughs nervously at the cameras before looking around, "Where did Brainstorm go?" Misfire starts to calculate where Brainstorm is, when he is shot in the back...knocking him forward. Rolling, Misfire moves to shoot Brainstorm, only to realize he doesn't have a weapon, "AIMLESS!" Aimless makes the call me sign to Arcana, before running towards Misfire, "Yeah, Yeah...WOOOOOOAHHHHHH!!!!!" Misfire grabs Aimless and throws him at Brainstorm. "GO GET HIM AIMLESS!" Aimless flails as he is thrown at Brainstorm! Combat: Brainstorm uses up a charge on his Goggle Collection booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Goggle Collection Combat: Misfire misses Cybertronian Jet with his The Amazing Flying Aimless Show! (Punch) attack! Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Metallic Triceratops thunders out from one of the arena corridors, torching the ground to absent-mindedly, leaving an ever-escalating property damage tab for the Autobots to pick up when the Olympics are over. The saurian perks as the sounds of a scuffle reach his hidden audio receptors, and he hisses at the group. "Brainy pick on bot your own size, like Slag!" The triceratops waves his mirror-finish frill at the Autobot, a show of bravado as he slowly circles the combatants. Arcana nods to Aimless, then returns with a gesture of his own... the "they are Cray-zay, aren't they?" spiraling motion at the side of his head, before pointing to the Cybertronians. Meanwhile, Brainstorm has a Nebulan thrown at him and zips out of the way in time. "Hey, Misfire... you're supposed to shoot your Nebulan, not throw him at me... though come to think of it that is at least kind of thinking outside the box..." He moves to swoop under the flying Nebulan and give him a ride, flipping him right back to Misfire. "Here, you dropped this lil' doggy!" As Slag suddenly appears, he yells, "O HEY THERE! We're just having a fight at the OK Corral here... I'm rounding up a few strays...." Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Misfire with his Get Along Lil Doggy (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "No...No...No...No...No...YOU KEEEE....GHJGHGHJGIYUGIHEJBFEHJFE!" Misfire states as Aimless collides with his face, sending the pair back over again. "Gah..." Misfire states as he pulls Aimless of his face leaving behind a faint Aimless dent and looks at his weapon like he is a puppy dog, "You plant the bomb?" "What bomb?" "The Bomb Bomb." Aimless sighs, "There is no bomb...and you licked me." Misfire frowns, "Oh, I thought there was a bomb." Misfire and Aimless look at Slag, "The Dinobots are kinda cool Misfire..." Misfire nods, "Yeah...they are aren't they?" The pair look at each other shrug as each pulls out a side arm and shots at Brainstorm. "So glad we got a matching set..." They say in unison as they fire at Brainstorm. Combat: Misfire misses Cybertronian Jet with his How cute! They Match! (Laser) attack! Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Cybertronian Jet is flying overhead as the two shoot at him, but he is able to dodge the attack in time. "Ah! A display of teamwork at last! Too bad you guys still can't seem to shoot the broad side of a barn...." The Autobot jet circles around and even notes that there is, in fact, a barn nearby. Piled up on one side of it is a huge clump of tumbleweeds. "Hmmm... I wonder..." He flies high and far into the sky, circling around and coming down fast, right above the tumbleweeds and directly overhead Misfire and Aimless. The aerodynamic drag of the jet roaring by catches the tumbleweeds in its pull, and he burns his afterburners to make them catch fire. Thus, a huge stampede of burning tumbleweeds gets scattered right towards the Con and his partner. "STAMPEDE!!!! YEEEHAWWW!!!" Arcana just shakes his head and starts rummaging through his goggle collection. "You want a pair, Aimlesss?" he yells over to the other Nebulan, not really paying attention to the battle at the moment. Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Misfire with his Tumbleweed Stampede attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Combat: Cybertronian Jet 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! "Goggles? Hell yeah I want goggles!" Aimless says as he stops firing, and reaches out towards Arcana, "Gimmie...Gimmie! Gimmie!" Misfire cuts off Aimless, "What do we say Aimless?" Misfire asks, "HOLY PRIMUS MISFIRE! Brainstorm set those tumbleweeds on fire! DUCK!" Misfire frowns and the now squirming, Aimless who is frantic to get away, "No...no. We say please and Thank you. Manners." Aimless manages to slip free and runs at Arcana, and points, "By the rings Arcana, get you Transformer in check! He tried to BURN ME!" Staring at the burning tumbleweeds, Misfire just says, "Oh." as Aimless gets way. As the Tumbleweeds burn at Misfire, the target master hops around, "Primus it burns, it burns! Oh Primus..." After a moment, Misfire pulls out his original weapon which he points at Brainstorm. Misfire pulls the trigger shooting at Brainstorm as his armor sill burns faintly, "A little heads up would be nice Aimless..." "I told you Misfire!!" Aimless then gasps, "You said you got rid of that hussy!" Aimless points at Misfire's gun. Misfire shrugs, "Eh, I lied!" As he shoots at Brainstorm! "OH AND ANOTHER THING I HIT A BARN LAST CYCLE...." Misfire adds, "On the 4,897,213 attempt!" Combat: Misfire strikes Cybertronian Jet with his Misfire's Mistress Attack! attack! Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Ion Particle Blaster": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Metallic Triceratops plops onto his hind quarters, watching the progress with only the slightest passing interest. Seeing a growing inferno of tumbleweeds next to him, Slag decides fire deserves more fire, and opens his maw at the fireworks, a gigantic plume of fire erupting from his gullet and encompassing the entire barn. Arcana throws Aimless a pair of goggles that includes X-ray vision- though it works only for 3 seconds every 3 days- and a little timer that tells you when your toast is perfectly done. He looks up as Brainstorm goes roaring by, setting things on fire and enjoying himself just a little too much. "Oh. Yes, this is why I usually try not to stay away from him too long...." Brainstorm laughs as the tumbleweeds burn, even though some strike him as well and the smoke makes it harder for his systems to scan his surroundings correctly. "Did you SEE that? Awesome, I tell you!" Misfire then shoots the Autobot, tearing through his fuselage, and it returns him to his senses... at least somewhat. "OUCH. I take it we're not roasting marhsmallows and singing camp songs together then?" The jet wobbles, then steadies his course and comes back to shoot at Misfire again. Noting Slag's addition to the bonfire, he states approvingly, "Nice! Fighting fire with fire!" Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Misfire with his Buuuurn attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Hardhead says, "I have failed." Sky Lynx says, "At? Where are you?" Whirl says, "You bring great shame to Autobots everywhere." Hardhead says, "I know." Air Raid says, "WHIRL!" Whirl says, "I recommend euthanasia." Air Raid says, "What's up Hardhead?" Brainstorm says, "Awww, mech. You tried, right? That's what counts, right? ...At least that's what the losers all say." Sky Lynx says, "Enough, Whirl. Hardhead, what happened?" Hardhead says, "Blitzwing." Brainstorm says, "I think he's at the Olympics. As am I! I'm currently setting a barn on fire with the help of Slag." Whirl says, "Air Raid's boyfriend?" Air Raid says, "HEY!!" Whirl says, "Well, you do talk about him a lot." Whirl says, "Just saying." Sky Lynx says, "Ah, I see. They have repair facilities avail- wait, fire? You're doing what?" Air Raid says, "Hnnnnnnnnnnn." Air Raid says, "Want me to come show him what for!?" Whirl says, "Nothing wrong with it. He's a very attractive mech." Air Raid says, "NO ONE BEATS UP MY PALS." Air Raid says, "Oh for-" Air Raid says, "Shut UP WHIRL!" Blurr says, "Whirl, just stop." Whirl says, "Not really my type.." Whirl says, "Hey Blurr, how's being second fiddle to a minibot working out for you?" Air Raid says, "Go make some watches!" Whirl says, "Also, DID YOU SEE MY COSTUME?" Whirl gasps. Torque says, "I don't think you can do anything until after the Olympics, Raid. We agreed to a ceasefire." Brainstorm says, "Easy now, Lynx, this is all themely and proper. Don't worry. I'm in a battle with Misfire and using the resources I have available." Whirl says, "How dare you." Air Raid huffs. Sky Lynx says, "I see. Well, uh... carry on, then." Air Raid says, "I didn't sign anything Torque!" Air Raid says, "But I totally could. With my HANDS." Blurr says, "I don't know what you're talking about." Torque says, "I didn't mean literally!" Air Raid says, "That could totally make watches." Brainstorm says, "Tumbleweeds burn SO BRIGHTLY. It's rather beautiful." Whirl says, "Wow, Silverboly." Blurr says, "And no, I didn't see your costume. And I'm glad I didn't." Blurr says, "Who's Silverboly?" Whirl says, "Sorry, I am kind of drunk." Blurr says, "Also, I let him win." Whirl says, "Suuuuuuure." Blurr says, "I did." Air Raid chokes. Whirl says, "Uhhh huuuhhhh." Blurr says, "You saw it, didn't you? Oh wait you were too overcharged." Blurr says, "Like you still are, right now." Whirl says, "That's not a crime." Blurr says, "I didn't say it was a crime." Whirl says, "You can't arrest me for that." Blurr says, "When did I say anything about arresting?" Whirl says, "I don't see no badge on you." Whirl says, "I'M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL." Blurr says, "The point is you were overcharged so you didn't know exactly what was happening." Whirl says, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME." Air Raid says, "Oh sweet Primus you two." Looking at the X-Ray Goggles, "For me?" Aimless looks at them..."Wait, three seconds...every three days..." Aimless reaches around Arcana and hugs him. "This...this....is the best thing that ever happened to me..." Aimless sniffs back tears as he staggers backwards. "Look what I have Misfire!!!" Aimless holds up the glasses, as Misfire stares, "That looks like a trick and a trap." Aimless looks at Misfire, "Misfire, we are the bad guys, we do that stuff. Not the white hats." Misfire looks at Aimless, "We aren't the bad guys..." Misfire seems perplexed....which leaves him totally open to Brainstorm's attack which blasts right through Misfire's chest sending the target master to his knees. "Oh...Sla..." Misfire looks at Slag, "Uhhhh Sllaaadge that hurt..." He chuckles nervously. Slowly, Misfire starts to get up...when Aimless runs over, "THE BET!!!" Misfire blinks. "Snap? Which Round..." Aimless yelps, "This one!" Misfire then staggers around and throws a hand melodramatically over his head, "Woah, woah as me...This Autobot is too much for me!" Misfire spins three times and flops over, "Tell Scorn....'Sup!" And with that Misfire falls over, peaking at the ref. Aimless just face palms. "Really, Misfire...you call that acting..." Aimless then remembers he needs to flop too! He grabs his side, "MY SPLEEN!" And flops to the ground...breaking his new x-ray goggles. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Aimless cries out as he lost his new toy. Combat: Misfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Jet Blurr says, "Primus' protohatcher, I didn't say ANYTHING about arresting you, YOU brought it up!" Blurr groans. Metallic Triceratops hisses, biting at the flames spewing from his mouth. The Dinobot belches a toxic plume of black smoke, tendrils of the ebony fog rising up from his nostrils. "Me Slag always fight with fire. Best way. Most fun, too." Slag scorches a random patch of dirt. Air Raid says, "Guys, speaking of overcharged, I'm making some HOME BREW high-grade in my quarters. It's gonna' be GREAT." Slag says, "Slag say you make FIRE BREW" Air Raid says, "That sounds awful." Slag says, "You sound awful." Whirl says, "Slag rules." Hardhead says, "Hearing y'all bicker makes me wish I was dead." Whirl says, "You should! You lost to Blitzwing." Torque says, "I better keep Hot Spot and Inferno on speed dial..." Air Raid says, "HARDHEAD! Don't get depressed. Losing sucks, but it should only make you want to WIN HARDER!" Brainstorm says, "...I won. I WON! Well, I'll be.. Uh I mean OF COURSE I WON. I'M AWESOME." Blurr says, "Ugh." Air Raid says, "Also, losing to Blitzwing i-isn't a big deal..." Slag says, "To win harder me call you Harder Head now." Whirl says, "It's a HUGE deal." Blurr says, "Whirl, stop encouraging people to kill themselves. Just because you like the idea of dying doesn't mean everyone else does." Whirl says, "What makes you think I like the idea of dying? Dying sucks." Whirl says, "I'd rather die than be dead." Blurr says, "Well, being dead involves dying, and vice versa." Whirl says, "Spare me your science lesson!" Brainstorm says, "I SAID- I WON!!! C'mon, people, a little show of support and congrats would be nice here, sheesh...." Blurr says, "Science? That's just common sense, pff!" Blurr says, "Oh, uh--right, congratulations, Brainstorm." Whirl says, "GOOD JOB BRAINSTORM." Brainstorm says, "THANK YOU." Air Raid says, "Woo Brainstorm!" Whirl says, "Good job on not losing like Blurr and Hardhead," Air Raid says, "WHIRL! We have to keep the morale HIGH!" Air Raid says, "Shut your stupid face-optic!" Whirl says, "I don't know about you, but my moral is pretty high right now." Sky Lynx says, "Well done, Brainstorm. Hardhead, see to getting patched up. You'll be fine. We can see about getting you prepared for a rematch." Blurr says, "Sorry, Whirl was distracting us with his depressing suicidal discussion." Whirl says, "Why does everyone think I want to kill myself?" Whirl says, "When have I ever given that impression?" Air Raid says, "..." Blurr says, "HMMM. WELL I DON'T KNOW. Maybe it's because you tried to do that?" Blurr says, "Recently, in fact?" Whirl says, "Whaaaaaaaat?" Hardhead says, "Air Raid, it is okay. Whirl is right. War is about winning and losing. If you lose you die." Whirl says, "Exactly!" Air Raid says, "Uuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhh." Air Raid says, "Look you and Blurr need to go get drunk." Blurr says, "You lost to Shockwave, but you didn't die, did you?" Whirl says, "Only the strong survive!" Air Raid says, "I GOT HIGH GRADE BREWIN'." Hardhead says, "I don't need patching." Whirl says, "Tch, Blurr, come on. You're supposed to be in intelligence, I'd expect you to know better." Brainstorm says, "I think it was the tumbleweed trick that did it. Or maybe it was the camera flash. Hmmm... I'll go watch a replay. And Whirl, don't kill yourself. Kill time, "kill it" in sports, whatever, but not yourself. There. That's my pep talk for the year." Whirl says, "I actually /won/ that fight." Air Raid says, "Duros talk some sense into him." Blurr says, "I higly doubt Shockwave is dead." Whirl says, "He got better." Blurr says, "So...you didn't win." Whirl says, "This conversation is over." Blurr snickers. Whirl says, "BUT SERIOUSLY." Whirl says, "Hardhead." Blurr says, "Don't listen to him." Whirl says, "Don't be such a bitch. Everyone loses, it's nothing to cry over." Hardhead says, "Whirl when I care about your opinion. I will give it to you." Whirl says, "OHHHHH." Whirl says, "I was just trying to help." Air Raid says, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP." Blurr says, "Good one." Air Raid busts up laughing. Whirl says, "I was about to lay some real advice on you." Air Raid cannot stop laughing. Whirl says, "From the heart." Blurr laughs. Whirl says, "From the roboheart." Whirl says, "It was going to be really deep, man." Blurr says, "Whirl, you've been hanging around humans too much." Blurr says, "Well it's not too late." Torque says, "Don't worry, Hardhead, we'll have you fixed up in no time." Air Raid, winded, "Oh frag. Mech." Whirl says, "Anyway, what I was going to say before Hardhead decided to be a total knob like that, was that it's not worth getting your metaphorical knickers in a twist." Hardhead says, "Profound Whirl." Air Raid says, "Hardhead you're promoted. The moment I'm promoted enough to promote you." Whirl says, "If you sit there and moan and groan about how terrible life is, oh god I'm such a failure, yadda yadda, it will only make it come true. Self fulfilling prophecies and what not." Whirl says, "Anyway, my point is not to look at it as a failure but as a personal victory." Hardhead says, "Rank is of no Concern." Whirl says, "What I like to do is keep a list of everyone I've lost to." Whirl says, "And make it my life's goal to kill them." Whirl says, "You see, revenge is power." Whirl says, "It's what keeps you going when things seem really dark, like you can't go on any more." Whirl says, "That niggling hunger in the back of your head, the need to see everyone who's ever wronged you crushed in your clamps!" Whirl says, "..Anyway, that's my life lesson for you." Arcana shakes his head sadly as the goggles break, but doesn't have time to rummage for any new ones as Brainstorm comes flying over and starts transforming. He just looks at Aimless, gesturing "drinking" from a bottle and pointing off towards the nearby bar, then a "next week" and then a "text me" gesture- and then a "by the way, nice sombrero you had there" gesture. If... Aimless understood any of that. As the jet transforms to root mode, Arcana transforms too and once again becomes the head. Brainstorm steps up towards the "downed" Decepticon. He acts like he's "blowing" the tip of his cannon, like a gunfighter does after taking a shot and the barrel still smokes. "THat's right, "varmint", white hats always win! You've got 'til high noon to get outta town!" Cybertronian Jet transforms into his Brainstorm mode. Blurr chuckles. "Wow Whirl, that -is- deep, mech." Hardhead says, "Vendetta's are the playground of a small mind."